The invention refers to a crane or excavator for the transaction of a load, which is carried by load cable in accordance with the turning mechanism for the rotation of the crane or excavator, a seesaw mechanism for the erection or incline of an extension arm and a hoisting gear for the lifting or lowering of the load which is carried by a cable with an actuation system.
The invention refers to a crane or excavator for the transaction of a load, which is carried by a load cable in accordance with the generic term of the claim 1.
The invention covers in detail the generation of set points for the control of cranes and excavators, which allows movement in three degrees of freedom for a load hanging from a cable. These cranes or excavators have a turning mechanism, which can be mounted on a chassis and which provides the turning movement for the crane or excavator. Also available is a mechanism to erect or to incline an extension arm or a turning mechanism. The crane or excavator also has a hoisting gear for lifting or lowering of the load hanging on the cable. This type of crane or excavator is used in a variety of designs. Examples are harbor mobile cranes, ship cranes, offshore cranes, crawler mounted cranes or cable-operated excavators.
An oscillation of the load starts during the transaction of a load; which is carried by a cable by such a crane or excavator. This oscillation results from the movement of the crane or excavator itself. Efforts were made in the past to reduce or eliminate the oscillation of such load cranes.
WO 02/32805 A1 describes a computer control system for oscillation damping of the load for a crane or excavator, which transfers a load carried by a load cable. The system includes a track planning module, a centripetal force compensation device and at least one axle controller for the turning mechanism, one axle controller for the seesaw mechanism, and one axle controller for the hoisting gear. The track planning module only takes the kinematical limitations of the system into consideration. The dynamic behavior will only be considered during the design of the control system.